fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nero Festival Redux ~2016 Autumn~/@comment-30121804-20161007085720
Okay! Please listen to me those who still struggle with the Final Exhibiton Challenge, I have thought up a pretty dirty yet powerful strategy, that requires minimum conditions, which are suits for those don't even have enough servants to fill their own support list. In short, a cheating way to win the Finale. Oh! And Nero's death gut buff only counts 1. It's not unlimited like the information stated. So you can freely kill Nero first. Requirement: - 3 Command Seals stand by readily. - Cu Alter, level 90, wielding Limited Break White Rose CE. Find him in the support list. If your friend list don't have him, please beg many veteran players around here to give you some help. - Medea, have her 3rd skill unlocked. If she not, it's Ok, but the battle maybe a little longer. - A Taunter, namely Mashu, Leonidas, D'eon, or George. Have them wielding an debuff resistent CE, like runestone CE or False Attendent Writing CE. - Other 3 servants are your own choice, but they should be some tankers, namely George, Leonidas, or anyone that can helps you keep Cu Alter alive. Just an addition, it's would be very nice if you can add a strong Berserker wielding LB White Rose CE in them, just 1 is enough. - Mystic Code: Atlas Academy Uniform. If you don't have it, go get it. The price is halving by now. That the requirements, now into the party: Front Row: Mashu - Medea - Cu Alter (support). Back Row: Someone - Some other one (those two are your choice though) - Berserker (if you have a strong Berserker, or Rider, let them carry LB White Rose and let him/her standing at the very last spot). The script which I have run though my mind should be something like this: Turn 1: You enter the battle which give you 3 cards of Cu Alter already in the very first turn, OR at least 2 Buster Cards of Cu and 1 more Buster Card from other servant to make a Buster Chain, AND the Taunter don't get Jack's debuff. If it not like this, RESET the battle (it will cost you only 1 AP so don't hesitate). Use all of them to Brave Chain and kill Jack the Ripper immediately. All the servants must survive this very first turn (which mean Lancer Alter doesn't critical hit 2 times and kill any of your servants). Turn 2: Shirou come out. This turn, you MUST have another 2 cards of Cu Alter. If it not like this, RESET the battle. Use Mystic Code to clean the poison and debuff on Cu. Use 1 Command Seals to charge Cu's NP. Then attack Lancer Alter with Cu's "NP - Card - Card - Extra" Brave Chain. It be very nice if the card mention here is Buster. Lancer Alter SHOULD be dead by the NP alone, and then the rest of the Chain will finish Shirou too. Watch this turn closely through, if your unlucky is calling you and Cu's NP can't finish Lancer Alter right away, immediately close the game before the turn ends (when enemies finished attacking). Then open the game again (choose the right option) to restart the turn. Then use an useless servant's skill (like Medea's 2nd skill) to reset the ATK RNG, then try the Cu's brave Chain again. Turn 3: Ozy and Nero come out. Charge Medea's NP with her 1st skill and let her attack Ozy with her NP to debuff him. Turn 4 and so on: in turn 4, Enemy Medea should have charged her NP right this turn, so have Mashu using her Taunting Skill to protect Cu. If you deem Mashu can't survive the turn, let her using 2 other skills as well to buff Cu. From this turn, you should watch Cu's cards closely. If you happen to see 2 of his card appears, immediately charge his NP with 1 Command Seal, and go full force on Nero. It should be enough to take one life of her. When another 2 cards (with 1 Buster) of Cu appears once again, charge him with your last Command Seal and go on attacking in this order: Buster - card - NP - Extra. The first 2 attacks should kill Nero the second time, while NP take her out the third time, and the extra attack finish her off for good. Then you can go on killing Ozy, and then killing Medea last. From turn 4, you should make use of Cu's 2 hits evade, Mystic Code's 1st Skill, Tanker's skills to keep Cu alive a long as possible to wait for his 2 cards. The last Berserker/Rider is an insurance to take out Ozy or Medea should Cu fell too soon. With Ozy's single target NP and his tendency of charge other NP gauge, while Medea's attack isn't hurt much, your should be able to clear them out easily with Cu's normal attacks. That all of my Final Strategy, where you put down your pride and play as dirty as possible, but if you are already gave up and have no more motive to try, why not save up your Command Seals from now on and go for a last, final gamble at the very end of the event??? Who know, maybe you will get your Bride from that last ticket!!!